23 Lutego 2014
TVP 1 HD 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5934 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5934); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Zły Po, odc. 13 (Bad Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 8 W amazońskiej dżungli; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Soczi 2014 - Bobsleje - czwórki mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Soczi 2014 - Bobsleje - czwórki mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Świat się kręci - the best of - /22/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 5. Azja i Australia (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Cyrk na kółkach (Carpool) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Arthur Hiller; wyk.:Tom Arnold, David Paymer, Rhea Perlman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:45 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Soczi 2014 - Ceremonia Zamknięcia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Zakochana Jedynka - Legalna blondynka (Legally Blonde) - txt. str. 777 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Robert Luketic; wyk.:Reese Witherspoon, Selma Blair, Luke Wilson, Raquel Welch, Matthew Davis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Miami Vice (Miami Vice) - txt. str. 777 126'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Paragwaj, URUGWAJ, USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Jamie Foxx, Collin Farrell, Li Gong, Naomie Harris; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Soczi 2014 - Dzień na Igrzyskach; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Wygrany (Winner, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Polska (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Homeland II - odc. 7 (Homeland II, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 24/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 24/ 26 Behind the scenes s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ostoja - odc. 133; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1041; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:55 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg 50 km mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (44) - Israelitas - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem (11); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Rejs z kabaretem; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:05 Soczi 2014 - Hokej mężczyzn - FINAŁ ( 1 tercja); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Soczi 2014 - Hokej mężczyzn - FINAŁ ( 2 tercja ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 I kto to mówi? - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 547 - Operacja, której nie było.; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Janusz Głowacki i Waldemar Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Spot wizerunkowy The Voice of Poland: - mówią Trenerzy; STEREO, 16:9 21:10 Zaginiony - odc. 9/10 (Missing ep. Promise); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Zaginiony - odc. 10/10 (Missing ep. Rain on the Evil and on the Good); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Spot wizerunkowy The Voice of Poland: - mówią Trenerzy; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (108); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Keb' Mo' Band (Rawa Blues Festival 2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Zatopieni (Submerged(Seagal)) - txt. str. 777 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Anthony Hickox; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Christine Adams, Nick Brimble; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 W przebraniu mordercy (Dressed To Kill) 100'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Brian De Palma; wyk.:Michael Caine, Nancy Allen, Keith Gordon, Angie Dickinson; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 07:10 Sen opętanej 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd 08:00 Rączka gotuje 08:25 Wokół nas 08:35 Małe ojczyzny 09:00 Warmia i Mazury na zimę 09:15 Listy do PRL-u 09:25 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:55 Wokół nas 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 11:30 Podwodna Polska 12:00 Głos regionów 12:30 Zapraszam na kawę 13:00 Męska strefa 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy 14:30 Podróż Piotra 14:40 Echa tygodnia 14:45 Wokół nas 14:55 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy 15:25 Puchalszczyzna 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Reportaż 22:00 Program lokalny 23:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 23:35 Soczi 2014 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (26-ost.) 08:10 Jeźdźcy smoków (5) 08:40 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (1) 09:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (2) 09:35 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (3) 10:15 Herkules - film animowany (USA,1997) 12:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2016 - losowanie grup eliminacyjnych 13:00 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia (USA,1988) 15:25 Medalion - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,USA,2003) 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich (138) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (2) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Gala finałowa plebiscytu "Niegrzeczni 2014" - widowisko (Polska,2014) 22:00 Kości 8 (154) 23:00 Sommersby - melodramat (USA,Francja,1993) 01:20 Świat według Bundych 6 (106) 01:50 Świat według Bundych 6 (107) 02:20 Świat według Bundych 6 (108) 02:50 Świat według Bundych 6 (109) 03:20 Magazyn sportowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (8) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (8) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Zapaśniczka z Boliwii (5) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:10 Prawo Agaty (12) 13:10 Lekarze (12) 14:10 Akademia policyjna 6: Operacja "Chaos" - komedia (USA,1989) 15:55 Polowanie na mysz - komedia (USA,1997) 18:00 Ugotowani (1/15) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Godziny szczytu 3 - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Niemcy,2007) 21:55 Kosmiczni kowboje - film SF (USA,2000) 00:35 Agenci NCIS 8 (11) 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii 03:10 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Mega Chichot (50) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Benny Hill (51) - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (23) - serial przyrodniczy 07:40 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (24) - serial przyrodniczy 08:10 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08:40 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa (6) 09:10 Buddy, siatkarz - komedia (Kanada,2003) 11:00 Galileo (360) 12:00 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (2) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Frank i dżungla (7) 14:35 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (25) - serial przyrodniczy 15:10 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (26) - serial przyrodniczy 15:40 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (7) 16:35 Mega Chichot (49) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Mistrzowie miecza (2) 19:00 Galileo (361) 20:00 Pustka - thriller (Francja,2010) 21:50 Polowanie na piranie - thriller (Rosja,2006) 00:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (4) 01:20 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem? 3 (6) 02:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn 02:50 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03:55 mała Czarna (223) 04:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Tygrysy Europy: Urodziny (2) 07:05 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Paulla (11) 07:55 Krwawa uczta rekinów- film przyrodniczy (USA,2007) 08:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Po co komu taka ziemia (2) 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Jak było na początku (3) 10:00 Wiktor i tajemnica krokodylowego domu - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2012) 12:00 Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie - film animowany (Francja,2007) 13:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Stańcowane pantofelki - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2011) 15:10 Ella zaklęta - film fantasy (USA,Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2004) 17:05 Nibylandia (2-ost.) - film fantasy (USA,2011) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Ostrożnie z życzeniami/Prima Aprilis (8) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Zaraza!/Dorwać kierowcę (10) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Król Skorpion 3: Odkupienie - film przygodowy (USA,2012) 22:15 Spartakus: Bogowie areny: Missio (15) 23:30 Spartakus: Bogowie areny: Głowa rodu (16) 00:40 Człowiek z blizną - dramat gangsterski (USA,1983) 04:00 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Paulla (11) 04:40 Taki jest świat (242) 05:30 Menu na miarę (10) TVN 7 05:50 Misja Martyna 2: Poznać życie oceanu (6/12) 06:30 Mango 08:35 Przepis na życie 5 (6) 09:40 Czterej pancerni i pies: Fort Olgierd (12/21) 10:55 Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód - western (USA,1962) 14:00 Gdzie jest generał - komedia wojenna (Polska,1963) 16:00 Narzeczona dla geniusza - komedia romantyczna (USA,1994) 18:00 Dr House 4 (9/16) 19:00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 17: Pieniądze żądzą światem (16-ost.) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Kongo - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 22:15 Premiera: Revolution (2/20) 23:15 Słoneczny wojownik - film przygodowy (USA,1986) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1/8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4/8) 05:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Złotopolscy: Vendetta (29) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Tu mieszka glina (30) 07:05 Angry Birds (50) 07:10 Max Steel (24) 07:50 Max Steel (26) 10:00 Gęsia skórka (7) 10:30 Gęsia skórka (8) 11:00 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa 2 (13) 12:55 Ogniem i mieczem - film historyczny (Polska,1999) 16:35 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (2) 17:35 Steve Irwin: człowiek, który zmienił nasz świat (1) 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Po co komu taka ziemia (2) 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Etiopia - Jak było na początku (3) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (23-ost.) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (1) 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią 4 (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Śnieżny Armagedon - film katastroficzny (USA,2011) 00:55 Zakazane praktyki (10) 01:30 Piękni i ambitni (28) - serial erotyczny 02:30 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur (40) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (41) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (15) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Płazy i gryzonie (63) 06:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Zaskórniak (64) 07:05 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (15) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (16) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (138) 09:05 Stary Testament (1) 09:40 Królewna Śnieżka (2) 10:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (24) 10:35 Ostatnia posługa - komedia (Francja,2008) 12:40 Młody mistrz - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1980) 14:50 Juliusz Cezar (2-ost.) - dramat biograficzny (Włochy,USA,Niemcy,Holandia,2002) 16:40 Jak zostać milionerem (2) 18:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Śmierć na talerzu (12) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Hore mięho (97) 20:30 Włatcy móch: Nie jestem cyfrom (98) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (11) 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (22) 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście (23) 22:35 Seks w wielkim mieście (24) 23:20 Stalowy grom - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,2000) 01:00 Tysiąc złych uczynków (8) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 01:30 Włatcy móch: Hore mięho (97) 02:00 Włatcy móch: Nie jestem cyfrom (98) 02:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 02:55 Jazda Figurowa: Ilona Łepkowska i Tymon Tymański (39) 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (456) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zbigniew Bródka - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zbigniew Bródka - łyżwiarstwo szybkie/short track 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eurocup - mecz fazy grupowej: Stelmet Zielona Góra - Telenet Ostenda 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eurocup - mecz fazy grupowej: Stelmet Zielona Góra - Telenet Ostenda 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: NEC Nijmegen - PSV Eindhoven 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: NEC Nijmegen - PSV Eindhoven 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - AZ Alkmaar 16:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - Feyenoord Rotterdam 18:40 Trans World Sport 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Trefl Sopot - Energa Czarni Słupsk 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Magazyn alpejski 22:45 Studio Soczi News - program informacyjny 23:00 Studio Soczi - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Fresh mix 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Glamki 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 grotESKA 17:00 School lista 18:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 19:00 Hot plota tygodnia 20:00 ESKA TV News 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 Touch 2 (2) 23:00 Rap Time 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:55 Blisko ludzi 06:25 Ukryta prawda (35/72) 07:25 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (13-ost.) - magazyn 07:55 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (13-ost.) 08:55 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 2 (7/8) 09:30 Licytuj i niszcz (2/12) 10:00 Usterka (11/17) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji 5 (8-ost.) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe 2 (27/33) 11:30 Wojny magazynowe 2 (28/33) 12:00 Piekielna autostrada (4/8) 13:00 Na noże (5/12) 14:00 Ostre cięcie 2 (12-ost.) 14:40 Koszmarna wyprawa: W głębi dżungli (8/9) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Express 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 4 wesela (8/13) 17:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (11/15) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orzeł czy reszka? 2 (9/16) 19:10 Świat bez fikcji 5 (7/8) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Dzieciaki (4/12) 20:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (12/14) 21:00 Ludzie na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2012) 22:00 Cela - cykl reportaży 22:30 7 grzechów 2 (7/9) 23:00 Wakacyjne piekło: Indie (6) 00:00 Usterka (10/17) 00:30 Kartoteka 4 (10/13) 01:25 Świat bez fikcji 5 (7/8) 01:55 7 grzechów 2 (7/9) 02:25 Na noże (5/12) 03:20 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (7/8) 04:15 W ostatniej chwili (2/11) 04:45 W ostatniej chwili (3/11) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo TV 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad 19:00 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna: Europejczyk (27) 23:31 Święta wojna: Frak (26) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo 08:20 Lisek Pablo (32) 08:25 Lusia (32) 08:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu (10) 08:45 Hydronauci (10) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1836) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1837) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1838) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1839) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1840) 12:30 Na rybę (4) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (180) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (181) 14:00 Synowie: Wściekły kibic'' ''(2) 14:30 Synowie: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 15:00 Synowie: Mściciel (4) 15:30 Synowie: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Salto (361) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Więcej lepiej taniej weselej (362) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (363) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Krew z krwi kość z kości (364) 18:00 Doręczyciel: Dziecko (9/14) 19:00 Doręczyciel: Kinderbal (10/14) 20:00 Dwa dni - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2003) 21:55 Wielka pustka - komediodramat (USA,2003) 00:00 Świat według Kiepskich: W kamasze (50) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zrób sobie babkę (51) 01:00 Synowie: Dwie dziewczyny (7) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (196) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (196) - teleturniej 03:30 Czas na kulturę (3) - program kulturalny 04:00 Na rybę (2) - magazyn wędkarski 04:30 Synowie: Dwie dziewczyny (7) TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich „ŹRÓDŁO" 09:20 Przegląd Tygodnika Katolickiego „Niedziela" 09:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Modlitwa „Angelus" z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 By odnowić oblicze ziemi 15:50 Święty na każdy dzień 15:55 Słowo Życia 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański" 18:15 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Zaczerpnij ze źródła 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican magazine 22:10 Jak My to widzimy 00:05 Słowo Życia 00:10 Informacje dnia 01:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański" z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican magazine 05:10 Msza Święta 07:05 Święty na każdy dzień TVP ABC 07:00 Lippy and Messy 07:05 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (5) 07:15 Nela - mała reporterka (2) 07:30 Kasztaniaki (8) 07:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (8) 07:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie (8) 08:00 Wirtul@ndia (70) 08:25 Tabaluga (15) 08:50 Smerfy (15) 09:10 Domisie 09:35 Miś Uszatek (8) 09:45 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (8) 09:55 Piosenki pana Tenorka (2) 10:00 Lippy and Messy 10:05 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (5) 10:15 Nela - mała reporterka (2) 10:30 Kasztaniaki (8) 10:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (8) 10:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie (8) 11:00 Wirtul@ndia (70) 11:25 Tabaluga (16) 11:50 Smerfy (16) 12:15 Pszczółka Maja (32) 12:25 Miś Uszatek (8) 12:35 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (8) 12:45 Kangurek Hip-Hop (6) 12:50 Fabryka bajek (8) 13:00 Lippy and Messy 13:05 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (5) 13:15 Nela - mała reporterka (2) 13:30 Kasztaniaki (8) 13:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (8) 13:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie (8) 14:00 Wirtul@ndia (70) 14:20 Tabaluga (16) 14:50 Smerfy (16) 15:15 Pszczółka Maja (32) 15:25 Miś Uszatek (8) 15:30 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (8) 15:40 Kangurek Hip-Hop (6) 15:50 Film pod strasznym tytułem (9) 16:00 Plecak pełen przygód (1) 16:25 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show (1) 16:35 Kamienna tajemnica (8) 17:00 Lippy and Messy 17:05 Ziarno 17:25 Kasztaniaki (9) 17:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (9) 17:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie (9) 18:00 Domisie 18:25 Podróże do bajek (2) 18:30 Tabaluga (17) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (17) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (33) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek (9) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (9) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Kangurek Hip-Hop (7) 20:00 Plecak pełen przygód (2) 20:20 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show (3) 20:30 Kamienna tajemnica (9) 20:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 3 x Majewski: C.K. Dezerterzy - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Kontrakt - film obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 12:20 Zagraj ze mną - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2010) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Sukces (8) 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: The Who - "Who's Next" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,1999) 14:30 Hala odlotów 2: Islam. Uprzedzenia czy uzasadniony lęk? (23) 15:20 Cecilia Bartoli: Sacrificium - muzyka kastratów - koncert (Niemcy,Francja,2009) 16:35 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:30 Niedziela z... Robertem Więckiewiczem - wywiad 18:45 Niedziela z... Robertem Więckiewiczem: Pół serio - komedia (Polska,2000) 20:25 Niedziela z... Robertem Więckiewiczem: Wszystko będzie dobrze - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2007) 22:20 Więcej niż fikcja: Berlińska burleska - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 23:15 Teraz animacje!: Tajemnica Góry Malakka - film animowany dla dorosłych (Polska,2011) 23:45 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Sukces (8) 00:05 Kino nocne: The Limits of Control - thriller (USA,Japonia,2009) 02:10 Nocne czytanie w wannie (29) 02:25 Awatary jako prostytutki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.02.1989 08:10 Święty Stanisław - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 09:15 Czas honoru 6: Plecak pełen dolarów (75) 10:10 Na południu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 10:35 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Słowiański świt (3) 11:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Dzień wolności 12:00 Gdy świat się wali: Protokół z Kioto (25) 13:05 Tropem łosia - film przyrodniczy (Polska,1990) 14:05 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:05 Zapomniana melodia - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1938) 16:40 Ex Libris 17:00 Czas honoru 6: Wolny wybór (76) 17:55 Góry Stołowe - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 18:35 Kalendarium historyczne: Sam przeciw wszystkim... czyli pierwszy wolny związkowiec - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 19:10 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.02.1989 19:45 Władysław hrabia Zamoyski - Pan z Wielkopolski. Władca Tatr - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 21:00 Pomiędzy wilki - dramat wojenny (Polska,1988) 22:45 Religie i Kościoły w Polsce: Świadkowie Jehowy. Dobra nowina o Królestwie 00:00 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, lata 1941-1942 (12/15) 01:10 17. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Koncert laureatów 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Galeria - odc. 112; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Galeria - odc. 113; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Galeria - odc. 114; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Galeria - odc. 115; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Galeria - odc. 116; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (36); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dobrzany; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka 09:05 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 5* - Podróż do krainy marzeń - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 6/18* - Zakręcona - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Piekarskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Mały alczyk, wielka sprawa 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Adamkiewicz, Joanna Łęska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Podwyższenia Krzyża Św. w Czarnej; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:30 Sprzedawcy używanego rock'n'rolla - 25 lat T. Love; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia żydowska czyli dawna kuchnia polska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby prowincji. Kruszwica; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Popielate życie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1033; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 10 - Skandal w prasie (ep. 10 - Scandale dans la) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 XI Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne Karkonosze 2014 - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 6/18* - Zakręcona - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Ciepło na lata - Niezwykłe okna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1033; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 10 - Skandal w prasie (ep. 10 - Scandale dans la) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 XI Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne Karkonosze 2014 - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Kulturalni PL - (181); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 07:15 Szansa na sukces 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 09:10 Podróże z żartem 10:15 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 11:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 12:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Polowanie 13:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 14:55 Karnawał w rytmie disco (3) 15:35 Mój pierwszy raz 16:25 Tylko jeden skecz 16:45 Szansa na sukces 17:50 Rozrywka non stop 18:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 18:30 Hi way - komedia (Polska,2006) 20:05 Karnawał w rytmie disco (5) 20:40 Last Night of the Proms 21:35 14. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław '93 22:35 Hit dekady 23:50 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 00:55 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 01:55 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 02:55 Sopot 2006 na bis 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:07 Serwis sportowy 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Serwis sportowy 07:11 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Serwis sportowy 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:06 Pogoda 10:15 Woronicza 17 (26) - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:51 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Równo-ważni: Województwo śląskie 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:51 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska (77) - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Serwis sportowy 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 16:13 Pogoda 16:18 Reguły gry - magazyn informacyjny 16:45 Serwis info - Soczi 2014 17:00 Serwis info - Soczi 2014 17:30 Serwis info weekend 17:50 Serwis sportowy 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis info - Soczi 2014 18:30 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:15 Serwis sportowy 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Serwis info weekend 20:13 Pogoda 20:25 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:40 Minęła dwudziesta 21:15 INFO Newsroom (24) - program publicystyczny 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:51 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:55 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:32 Olimpijska niedziela 00:10 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:25 Minęła dwudziesta 01:02 Pogoda 01:10 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:00 Pogoda 02:05 Reportaż TVP Info 02:20 Głos mediów - magazyn 02:50 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 03:22 Pogoda 03:30 Olimpijska niedziela 03:56 Woronicza 17 (26) - program publicystyczny 05:05 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 05:30 Równo-ważni: Województwo śląskie 05:50 Zakończenie programu